Camping Trip
by yummy'muffins
Summary: Shigure plans a camping trip. But who shares a tent with who?
1. Chapter 1

**Camping trip**

**Author's notes: don't own Fruits Basket or the characters sorry, deal with it. Not sure if one-shot or going to be a story.**

**Pairing: Kyo/Shigure, slight Yuki/Tohru.**

**Rating: T/M just a warning.**

**Summary: Shigure takes them all on a camping trip but who shares a tent with whom?**

**Mostly Shigure's POV, it might change to Kyo's.**

**The smell of rice balls filled my nose, "ah, Tohru~~! These smell delicious!" picking one up I tossed it gently between my fingers to cool it then take a bite "mm taste delicious too! You will make someone a lovely~ wife one day, hopefully me eh?" Tohru then starts to blush a small smile on her face "ah funny! But um those rice balls are for the camping trip, and uh that's Kyo's." A sour taste of pickled fish filled my mouth, spitting the rest out and throwing the rice ball away from me it hit Kyo, who was walking through the door, in the face with a satisfying squish. **

"**Ah, uh now Kyo calm down. Kind of strangling me" he loosened his grip on my neck "'Gure! Throwing 'rice ball in my face ya deserve to be strangled, dumb DOG! Its 'not funny mutt!" stifling a laugh "c'mon it's a little funny" he drops me to the floor and storms out, punching a hole in the door on his way. "–Sigh- why must my doors get broken" Yuki who had came in and started eating gave me a look "maybe, if you weren't such an idiot things wouldn't get broken" **

"**Nyaah~ Yuki it's not my~ fault!" Tohru starts wiping bits of rice that had fallen onto my face, "I think you should go apologise, don't want to ruin the trip." Well she had me there it would be a drag with Kyo in a bad mood. Lifting myself up sighing "Kyo~~!" Hm, he's not in the garden ah! The roof! Ladder, ladder, ladder? **

**Climbing up a see a flash of ginger I smirk. Leaning over the edge head in my hands, "neeh~ Kyo" Hm, no fair he's ignoring me I crawl over to him his eyes move to mine for a second then he goes back to ignoring me I reach up taking a couple pieces of rice from his face his eyes follow my hand as I put it into my mouth placing my hand on his face I pull his face forward as he looks on in horror as if frozen, "Kyo-Chan speechless!" he glares at me putting a hand over my face and pushes me away. "We going or not 'gure?" I nod, "Ah, yea. After I figure out how to get down." He grasps hold of my yukata dragging me along the roof towards the ladder "there, dumb mutt".**

"**Shigure?"**

"**Yes Tohru" I glance back through the mirror, **

"**Do you even know how to drive?" I laugh a little, "Of course Tohru I wouldn't be behind the wheel if I didn't, would I?" Yuki and Kyo just look at me, nice to know I'm trusted. "Where are we going anyway?" I just pass the map to Kyo, "Pick a place that's ten miles away secluded oh~ and by a lake. Why don't we let Yuki and Tohru have a nice drive as a couple!" They both smiled at each other Yuki placing his hand gently over hers, how cute. **

"**Ah, 'gure there's only two places like that, and I'm sure you're banned from this one." I sigh as if I'm disappointed and turn for the lake Kyo staring out of the opposite window "say Kyo?" he raises his head "do you have a girlfriend, or someone you like?" I act uninterested and more focused in driving I can feel his glare bearing into me "no" he then goes back to looking out of the window, I sigh obviously a bad subject. "Well we're twenty minutes away, there's a village shop here we need to stop at." Pulling up I can sense Kyo relax.**

"**I'll wait here mutt." So I'm a mutt now, I really mentioned a bad subject. Exiting with the other two I lock the car "Let's get some drinks and maybe some spare batteries for the handheld lamps" I look over to see them kissing a little Tohru blushing intensely I roll my eyes and move to pay at the counter spotting some lollies with cat images in the middle I grin, I buy the pack with one ginger cat in it.**

**Back in the car I pass everyone a drink making sure to brush Kyo's fingers "I bought lollies~~" I give one to Tohru, "Oh Shigure they have little cats on them!" Kyo's head snaps toward me he grabs one looking at it raises an eyebrow takes off the wrapper and puts it into his mouth giving it little licks, I unwrap mine making sure he sees the ginger cat licking it slowly he blushes and looks away. "Off we go!" **

**The next twenty minutes consisted of slow licks and agonizing stares. **

**(Yuki's POV) looking between them, there was something going on can't quite put my finger on it. I think I'd rather not know and keep talking to Tohru.**

**It was becoming uncomfortable to sit anymore how is he doing this to me? Thank god Yukatas are loose; I see the lake coming up above the ground the sun glinting off it, beautiful. "Well we're here~~!" pulling up right at the end of the lake kyo stretches causing his top to lift up giving me a chance to glance at him, I got out before this went too far. "Right! Let's set up the tents then we'll go swimming~~!" I sat on a low hanging branch looking over my manuscript when kyo came over "Uh, 'gure. Where's the third tent?" where indeed. "Hm? Oh there isn't one." And I went back to reading. "I don't want to share with a dog after we go swimming!" Ignoring him and immersing myself in my work, after realising he won get an answer he storms off. **

"**It's swimming time~~!" I yell running down to the lake stripping off my Yutaka with my shorts already on underneath. I jump in knee deep "Ahh~ cold, cold, cold!" With them all laughing at me I run back up and pick up Kyo "your turn!" He starts shouting no wrapping his legs around my waist and clinging to my arm "D-don't 'gure." I wade in up to my waist so his foots in the water then dunk myself in back above water I unhook him from me and push him back in. He grins at me water running down his face. **

"**Mm these rice balls are delicious even when they're reheated!" Laying back the fire warming my feet kyo comes back from his run picks one up and walks off with a "thanks!" I think I'll leave those two to feed each other rice balls "night".**

**Walking into the tent Kyo is already in his pyjamas, a pair of sweats sprawled out on the covers "s'already smells like wet dog and you've been here two minutes." He rolls over so I can get into my sleeping bag, but I need to get changed first I take off the shorts and put on a loose pair of bottoms. I sink back onto the covers picking up a new book by a fellow author, I glance over and Kyo reading but I can't see the book I look over and recognise the cover, it's one of mine. "You don't mind do you?" I ask reaching for the light "hmm no I was nearly done anyway." I flick the switch the only light coming from the moon I roll over and try to sleep, after a few hours of listening to the trees move and kyo move about in his sleep I realised trying to sleep was fruitless and regretted not drying off better. Cold, damp and drowsy. "Nyaah~ kyo~" I nudge him a little, "kyo-Chan" I lean in breathing onto his neck "Kyo-Chan, I'm cold" He swats me away "nh, teaches you to dry off properly doesn't it?" I nudge closer to him "but I'm cold, Kyo-Chan" he rolls over and pushes me away "I don't care if you're cold, and stop calling me Kyo-Chan!" I sigh pressing my body against him "but I'm cold! Maybe if you make me warm I'll stop calling you Kyo-Chan~?" he slides closer to me lifting his arm up for me to put it there "-sigh- fine" I start to snuggle into his neck "Mm Kyo smells nice" wrapping my legs around his.**

"**Wh-what?" **

**I lick his neck and he shivers, I plant little kisses up towards his ear nibbling at the edge sliding my hand down the front of his body sliding it under his sweats licking at his ear, "ha- stop ahn!" giving him more friction he mewls, I kiss back down to under his jaw line biting down "ahn!" I tilt his head toward me and give him a deep hot wet kiss then nibble on his lip he moves his head to the side "ahn, stop now –pant- stop" I grin, I slip away from him he whines a bit at the loss of friction "you really want me to stop?" I move to sit on my knees he moves towards me panting slightly lifting his hands up to my hair pressing a kiss to my lips, unsure but perfect. He moves to my collarbone kissing it then biting round the edge, "kyo?" he bites down hard making me wince. I slide my hands down his body edging them to the hem of his sweats, he falters I push his head closer to me as I begin giving friction he licks my neck kissing it then nibbling, I roll my palm over his tip gently he throws back his head gasping rocking into my hand I start biting at his neck again he grips tighter into my hair pulling me closer continually rocking into my hand I roll my palm over his tip again his grip loosens then tightens as he lets himself go "ahn g-'gure" he lets go of my hair his arms falling to his sides head against my shoulder, panting.**

**I run my fingers gently up and down his spine causing him to shiver. He backs away from me slipping under his duvet lying with his head on his hand, sighing I turn round and get back in my sleeping bag closing my eyes, I hear covers shifting Kyo's arms wrap around me he rests his forehead against my back, "is Kyo-Chan being cute?" I get a punch "shut up dumb dog! Go t' sleep"**

**A/N so I think this'll be the first chapter of a short maybe another chapter I think I made Kyo too submissive I don't know. Tohru and Yuki I think were too open about their relationship but oh well, review and i might change them a little in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Camping trip**

**Authors Notes: I don't own anything, deal with it!**

**Pairing: Shigure/ Kyo**

**Rating: T/M just a warning**

**Summary: The second chapter! (Yay!) Nothing much happens at the first part mostly Kyo being his usual moody self, but with some humour and romance at the end enjoy!**

**Waking up with Kyo's arms still wrapped tightly around me, I smile. Haven't slept so well in weeks. Loosening his arms slightly and turning around I move his arms up so they're around my neck. He pulls himself closer nudging against me his hair tickling my chest breathing deeply over me I run my fingers over his body moving my head down to breathe into his neck his eyes flicker open "morning Kyo-Chan~" I say breathily, he pulls away from me and picks up a wash cloth walking out of the tent "**_**Ya suppose' to not call me Kyo-Chan, after what happened last night." **_** I stare after him, watching him wade into the lake.**

_**~ Stupid mutt, I only did that to make him stop! Makes me sick to think where that dogs hands were, rolling up my sweats to knee length then wading in scooping some water washing the sleep from my eyes. It was to make him stop, nothing more! It's not like I liked it argh! Picking up a pebble throwing it out to the centre of the lake watching it curve into the water, little satisfaction.**_

_**Spotting 'gure going to the rental car to get the supplies, I ran straight into the tent ripping my sweats off trying to change as quickly as possible before- just pulled boxers on under a shirt the dogs arms slipped up my shirt **_**"Kyo~" **_**squeezing me tighter lifting me up, I started clawing at his arms trying to wriggle free **_**"'**_**Gure! Lemme go!" this just made him start licking at my neck "S-stop now!" trying to elbow him away **_**"Nyeeh but Kyo!" **_**I slammed my foot down as hard as possible hearing a crunch he finally let me go as soon as he did I ran to the closest tree climbing a few branches and hiding. "Bastard!" **_

"**Kyo! Come down I heated up some pancakes" Kyo glared down at Tohru "I will, as long as that mutt promises to keep his dirty hands to himself" I grinned, "you weren't complaining about them last night" Tohru glanced worriedly between the two of us "Wh-what does that mean?" Smiling sweetly "Nothing~~!" she shrugs laughing slightly walking back towards us "Neh, shame Kyo-**_**Chan~ **_**is leaving all these yummy pancakes you made us don't worry Tohru he's just rude." Eating another one "I could eat these forever if we were married!" Kyo lands on his feet with a thud glaring over at me, so it's going to wor- he then stalks off in the opposite direction. No! My plan didn't work, it had the opposite effect! "What'd I miss?" said Yuki as he rounded the corner by the tents "ah, Yuki! Maybe you can talk, or rather beat, some sense into Kyo" he just looks at me sitting down reaching for some pancakes "I'll take that as a no then~" **

_** Stupid 'gure. Kicking stones off the dirt road looking up covering my eyes from the sun I see a small town a short walk away looking down I remember I'm just wearing boxers and a shirt glancing back I can see three little figures sat outside one tent, if I get behind the tents and wait for him to go do something I can get some shorts. **_

_**Running back I falter seeing 'gure notice me I walk straight into the tent and put on a pair of shorts breathe, he can't do anything not in front of them anyway I step back outside the tent pretending to stretch **_**"finally decided to come back?" **_**I yawn, "I only came back to put some pants on so I wouldn't be arrested" then I turn and leave again at a slightly quicker pace, back at the road I look over to check I'm in the right place ah there it is it looks so peaceful patting my pockets I have some money and my phone always good in an emergency, running towards the town I can start to see some people walking in and out of shops with houses right on the outskirts. I start to wander aimlessly round the streets looking in different shop windows, when I see a little pet shop I walk over and see little kittens in the window stepping inside a little bell trilled, the kittens already mewling at me like I'm their mother "ha-ha hello kitty kitties" I say putting my hand in getting licked and pawed. "**_**Ah! Hello! Sorry if you waited long, names Annabelle I own the store" **_**I nod more cats coming over and mewling at me **_**"now that's strange they don't usually react this way to strangers" **_**she says coming over to me **_**"we'll be closing for lunch in a bit though, sorry" **_**a phone rings in a back room somewhere "**_**Oh, excu- aaa" **_**she's falling, falling towards me, no this can't happen! **_**–POOF- "Ow, my head. Huh where'd he go? And aww a little kitty got out!"**_** she lifts me up and puts me with the other cats **_**"ah! Lunch time! Oh someone's clothes? " **_**she picks them up but my phone falls out landing just out of her sight. She pulls down the blinds of the front window and leaves locking the door behind her, hopefully it won't be too long now.**_

**-POOF- **_**thank god she closed the blinds this would have been hard to explain, climbing out of the enclosure the cats start licking at my feet "no ha-ha stop!" I fall out landing on my face "Ow, well at least I found my phone!" but she took my clothes and I can't get out of here without causing a scene looking round I see there's only another ten minutes left of the lunch break. Running to the back room disconnecting the landline and hiding under the table, there's only one person I can call. Dialling. Dialling. C'mon pick up dog. **_**"Kyo?" **_**sighing down the phone "Yes, it's me. Shut up and listen I'm stuck in a pet store in the town five minutes from you." From the long pause I could tell he was irritated, "**_**get out then." **_**Sighing again "the owner fell on me I turned into a cat she's gone on lunch break and I **_**can **_**get out but that means breaking the door down and walking through town naked, oh and her lunch break ends in less than ten minutes." I hang up and sit there waiting.**_

"**What was that about Shigure?" I shake my head at Tohru "Oh, ah nothing I'll be back in a second." I climb into the car and set off the way Kyo went "Idiot" I miss the turning but find it again "how could you get turned?" I park the car up just outside of the town and start jogging through the streets asking where the pet store is I finally ran into a woman who said her name was Annabelle and she owned the pet store and would open it up for me considering her break was over "oh thank you~ such a sweetheart~" she blushed and opened the store she started feeding the cats as I tried to see Kyo must be in that back room I start to walk past the counter when something catches my eye weren't those the lollies I bought at the shop? "excuse me but are these for pets?" she looked up "Hm, yea they're specially made for cats but for some reason a shipment went wrong and people thought they were for humans but you see the orange ones contain a high level of catnip" Confused I ask "But isn't that an aphrodisiac?"**

"**Yea for cats, but some people react to it too"**

"**I think I'll buy some for **_**my**_** cat"**

"**Ok then is that it?" I nod as I dial Kyo's number.**

**Driiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiing "What that's not my landline?" I put on a serious face "I'll go check" **

_**drriiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiing I jump in shock sending my phone scattering into some unknown corner, I get on my hands and knees searching "where is it? Where is it?!" I hear laughing behind me.**_

**I chuckle "nice view" I quickly take a picture on my phone I'm sure I can black mail him with this "I think they're gone Annabelle maybe you should check the street for someone suspicious?" she leaves. I stride forward and put my hand out he's stood at full height trying to cover himself I give him the loose shirt I was wearing "What about underwear?" I just shrug "I'll carry you on my back so you're covered" he looks like he would rather do anything than that but he climbs up my back. I carry him to the car then put him on the backseat and shut the door. We drive back in silence.**

**When we get back he just exits the car and goes into the tent. **

"**Where are his pants?" I glance at Yuki "he's been through quite an ordeal today" and I plan to put him through one soon "so I think we should just leave him alone for a bit." He shrugs and goes back to playing cards with Tohru. "Hey do you two mind going to get food for dinner, I know we have Omelette-rice leftovers but can you get other stuff as well?" Yuki just sighs Tohru smiles and says "ok! We'll be about an hour!" waiting till they are out of sight before he went to Kyo. **

**He was laying face down on the pillows patting him on the shoulder I gave him an, orange, cat lolly. "Go on, sugar makes everything better." He shrugs and takes it from me, unwrapping it and putting it into his mouth he rolls onto his back picking up a book after five minutes he started wriggling round a frown on his face I pretended to be interested in folding clothes, I let my eyes linger over his body a flush was spread across his cheeks he was groaning slightly. I placed a hand on his forehead he moaned "are you ok Kyo you look like you have a fever?" he shook his head gripping at his shirt breathing deeply "H-hot" he started pulling at his pants "T-tight" I started pulling his shirt up over his head and he slipped out the rest of the way I pulled the lollipop out of his mouth giving it a slow lick staring deep into his eyes then throwing it out of the tent. **

**Placing a hand on his overly sensitive chest he moaned I started licking at him, "ahn h-help" I nodded I definitely would help "I'll help" I unbuttoned his jeans, pulling at the zip with my teeth. I yanked them off roughly placing my hand over thin fabric over his already hard member I hooked the hem with my finger dragging them down hitting his tip he gasped, I started pumping with each pull he released delicious moans I needed to kiss that mouth. I pressed my lips against his and pulled roughly causing him to gasp into my mouth I licked at the roof of his mouth, kissing him, tasting him. I moved down still pumping kissing all the way down taking his head into my mouth he started mewling throwing his head from side to side, rolling my tongue around his tip whilst continually pumping lowering my head further fitting more of him into my mouth I started quickening the pace making him lift his hips every time I raised up. He then gripped the sheets and started kneading a fist into my hair "ah, ahn!" he panted "nn 'gure!" he came into my mouth catching me off guard coughing a few times I moved back up his body placing my lips against his letting him taste himself.**

**He was still mewling in pleasure, it must still be working I opened up his legs slightly and put my fingers into his mouth he licked at them sucking one by one, enough to make me hard if I wasn't already. I inserted a finger slowly his, still, hard on twitched at the sensation I moved it slowly eliciting a moan then inserted another finger scissoring slowly "You ok?" I ask seeing a slight pain flash across his face "Y-yeah s'weird" I nod, continuing to scissor inserting another finger; he grasps hold of my shoulder throwing back his head I smirk so it's right there I brush against it again making him give out silent moans of pleasure, I take my fingers away and he whines at the loss. Lifting his legs up putting a knee over each shoulder each touch making him moan, positioning myself I give him one last hungry kiss "you ready?" he nods moving his head to the right throwing an arm over his eyes, I enter him slowly stopping so he can get used to it he grips at my arm as I move again I start to thrust in slowly causing gasps, after a few slow thrusts I add more force and speed behind them hitting the spot and making his back arch, thrusting constantly into the warmth his back arching every time he gasps again releasing onto our stomachs the rings of muscle enveloping me I give one last thrust and release deep inside him.**

**Collapsing beside him, taking in deep breaths. I clean us up as best as possible putting on my trunks deciding a cold swim was a good idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

Camping Trip

Author's notes: I know I haven't uploaded in a while, sorry about that.  
I just had all of these ideas i wanted to use but I couldn't think of a way to write them down! So here is the third and (maybe) final chapter. Don't own anything.

Pairing: Kyo/Shigure

Rating: I haven't decided I think it'll be T.

The POV will switch between the two again, when it is Kyo's POV i will put a ~.

Still feeling the after effects I dunk my head under the water, letting it wash the heat away. Rising back up to the surface spotting Yuki and Tohru walking back towards the tents I climb out of the lake and resist the urge to shake off the droplets of water. Instead picking up a towel and rubbing it against my face. "Shigure! We're back". Taking the towel away from my face Tohru's in front of me smiling whilst holding up a shopping bag "Ah Tohru~ what did you buy?" She pulls outsome sandwiches "I thought we'd have sandwiches now, and the omelette lateris that okay Shigure?" I nod continuing to dry myself walking towards the, now unlit, fire.

"Yuki~ go get Kyo so he can relight the fire"

"I can light it" After two failed attempts he stood up grumbling, heading towards the tent "Kyo can you- WHAT!?" He walked back looking creeped out "U-uhm, the cats asleep. Naked." I bite into my sandwich, I'd have thought he'd be awake by now. "I'll go wake him" I walk off taking his lunch with me. Stepping into the tent, "Kyo?"

~ That damned rat saw me. Rolling back onto my side closing my eyes,the smell of wet dog fills the tent "Kyo?" I keep my eyes closed when I hear my name again "Kyo?" his hand nudging my shoulder I dont want to think about where his hands were earlier, but I can't stop myself. I hate this.  
I hate him, no that's no quite right.I let my eyes slide open to look at him "what?"

I smile softly, he reacted. That smile slips away the way he's looking at me, the way he spoke. Its cold. There's no feeling there at all. "Do you hate me?" His eyes don't move from mine "I- I don't know." Putting the food down in front of him I nod slightly and leave. If I stayed there it would just make it worse. I sit back down by the other two watching as their little acts of love are displayed in front of me, touching hands slightly, the little smiles and small blushes. I finish eating and walk off to get my manuscript out of the car if i'm not wanted or needed I'll just imerse myself in my work.

Useless, can't think of anything to write my mind set firmly on Kyo.  
Sighing I throw it down beside me the sun slowly sliding down the sky making the lake shimmer, this is the last night then we go back tomorrow I'll definitely come back. Walking back along the waters edge I see the three of them messing around in the water noticing how Kyo's body freezes slightly when he sees me, Tohru shouts at me to join them I shake my head and walk to the tent starting to pack a few clothes away hearing laughter and splashes, the puppy side of me wanting to run and join in. Shaking that idea out of my head.

"Tohru we better start packing." I still can't believe he's started calling her Tohru now I guess he's started opening up to her more now and so has Kyo. It's good they need a chance to have a life outside of the family.

~ Sitting by the edge of the lake lazily throwing pebbles in every so often,  
soft splashes. Laying back, staring at the darkening sky a few stars coming out. I really don't want to go in there. I don't hate him.

Do I love him?

"Augh! No!" punching the ground then put my hand up to my head, I don't hate him but I definitelydon't love the mutt. Rubbing the back of my neck, so I like him? Yes, I think I like him. Yanking at my hair "No, wait I dont" Closing my eyes leaning forward to rest my head on my knees "I don't know."  
Sighing, standing up. I put my hands in my pockets walking towards the tent.  
Bracing myself I enter to find him packing clothes, "oh right we leave tomorrow" He drops the item he was holding and looks at me "Uh yeah" he turns back and starts packing again "sorry" he, apologised? I sit on my knees behind him resting my head against his shoulder "I don't hate you 'gure." He keeps packing, "you don't?" I put an arm around him "I think I might like you" I mumble softly.

"That's good Kyo. Now maybe I can make you love me" I punch him in the arm.

"Dumb dog".

"Love you too, Kyo."

A/N so that was Camping Trip! Good to finally have it done and dusted! tell me if you want more, I might write another chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
